In many sensors and sensor devices, there is the problem that, due to physical limitations and other general conditions, sensors cannot be employed with high precision in connection with energy-saving applications. In the case of a GMR (giant magneto resistance) angle sensor for measuring an x component and a y component of a magnetic field for determining an angle of the magnetic field relative to a chip axis of the respective sensor, for example, homogeneity of the magnetic field in the entire range of a geometric extension of the GMR angle sensor or sensor is an essential prerequisite for an exact angle measurement. In order to ensure this or at least to allow this, on the one hand, exact adjustment of the sensor below a rotational axis of a magnet the angle position of which is to be determined within a completed unit with the respective angle sensor, is necessary. On the other hand, this restricts the geometrical extension of the GMR angle sensor and, thus, a possible length of resistor runs of the GMR sensor elements of the sensor. A consequence of this restriction is that a maximum resistance of a GMR sensor element of the corresponding sensor for measuring the field angle is limited to a few kilo-ohm, which in the end restricts the sensor's suitability for high precision current-saving applications (low-power applications) significantly.
Similar restrictions apply for micromechanical piezo-resistive sensors and sensor devices where the resistive sensor element or the resistor by means of which a mechanical deformation of a diaphragm is to be detected is no longer in a zone of maximal deformation or maximal stress. In the case of pressure sensors having piezo-resistive sensor elements, these, however, should be in the zone of maximal stress in order to achieve or allow the greatest sensor sensitivity possible. If the resistor or the resistive sensor element is increased to obtain a higher resistance, it will at least partly geometrically extend into regions of small deformation so that the sensitivity of the respective sensor element will decrease significantly.